you belong with me (not swallowed in the sea)
by noteonthedoor
Summary: Her daughter is sick, with no perspective of getting better unless Emma can find out more about her dad and his history. The catch? The only thing Emma Swan knew about Killian Jones was what she read on his file in the fertility clinic four years ago. — Captain Swan AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** oKAY oh my God I'm really excited but really scared? This is my first Captain Swan multichapter, so please be kind as I give it a go. The story will earn its M rating further on, I'll make sure to warn y'all if anyone wishes to skip our most caliente bits. For now, rating T goes to language.

English is not my first language and even though I checked a billion times, you may find some errors. I'm on the quest to find myself a beta reader, so hopefully the next chapter will be more polished (and bigger, I promise) :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters. I wish Killian and Emma were on HBO, though.

* * *

Killian Jones.

A name, twelve letters and an absurd capacity to change her life.

It had been almost four years since she last read it, paying little attention to it. Emma shamelessly admitted that what caught her eye was his handsome face, the striking blue eyes registered by the small picture on the corner of the page. Even before she finished reading his file, a warm feeling had settled in her stomach, as she knew she had found the chosen one after so many disappointments, and the most incredible part of it all was that she would never have to even meet him to make everything happen.

Her life had changed indeed, all for the better, because of a man she had counted on never knowing. She had imagined before how it would feel to bump into him on a busy day out in the city, if she would even recognize him at all. Would she feel anything besides eternal gratitude? Protectiveness? Fear? God, what _was_ her life?

It was just her luck she was about to find out.

A knock on the door and not enough seconds later the man himself opened the door for her. He smiled, innocent to the fact she was about to drop a bomb on him. Welcomed her inside, thanked her for choosing his company for her project. It would've been funny, really, had he known the context. His office was beautiful, glass walls facing the city, furniture and decorations of fine taste. Emma took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk, eyes shifting to the two picture frames that faced the other way. Photographs of his girlfriend? Wife, maybe? Perhaps even children. It hadn't struck her until now how many lives she could be changing by simply contacting him.

Before she could regret it, raise from the chair and apologize, tell him it had all been a mistake, Emma met his eyes from across the desk, eyes so identical to the ones she had waiting for her in a hospital bed that very moment. That set her mind.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Mr Jones—

"Please, call me Killian." He offered her another smile again, and Emma tried to mimic it, hoping she didn't look like the psychopath she was feeling.

"Killian." She tested the taste of his name in her tongue, and figured she could stomach it. It was difficult, looking at him and finding so many similarities, ones she had no idea she would know before she chose his file. The dimples on his cheeks. The elfic shape of his ears. His eyes. Jesus _fucking_ Christ, his eyes.

Nearly choking on her own saliva, Emma spoke. "I'm sorry. I believe scheduling a meeting with your secretary made you believe I was a client." The small frown that formed on his face was another thing Emma had seen before, these days more often than not. She swallowed the sudden knot in her throat and continued. "My name is Emma. Emma Swan. Four years ago, I decided I wanted to be a mother."

If Killian had any idea of what she was hinting on, he didn't show it. The man seemed utterly confused, and Emma gave up on the little hope she had this would be fast and easy. "I'm not married, as I wasn't at the time. I wasn't in a serious relationship. But I had money, and I knew I wanted a kid." Killian seemed as dumbfolded as before. Did this man even blink? "I trusted on the services of the Gold Fertility Clinic."

Finally. There it was, the slow realization of the subject she was bringing up. Killian opened his mouth once, twice, before it formed a firm line on his face. Emma Swan wasn't someone who got scared so easily, especially by a man, but she took little pride on admitting she had no idea what to expect of him next.

"It's been a while since I last heard that name." Killian confessed at last, sounding neutral, and if anything else, nostalgic. "I received an e-mail from the clinic exactly four years ago, informing me the last of my samples had been discarded, hence the contract I signed." His british accent punctuated his every word, and he sounded as calm as Alfred from _The Dark Knight_ Batman trilogy. "Figured I'd never hear from them again."

Guilt settled over Emma's shoulders again. What was she doing? This man had a life, a pretty good one if his office was any indication of it, and she had marched right in without any invitation telling him life changing things. "I'm sorry", she apologized again, dumbly, and felt traitor tears making their way to the bottom of her eyes. Emma looked down, ashamed. He did not need to see her cry, this whole situation was ridiculous enough as it was. Killian seemed concerned when she faced him again, a tissue so quickly in hand to offer her she would've smiled if the situation was any different. She accepted the squary fabric with shaky hands, but didn't use it. She chose to speak instead.

"I have a daughter. Her name is Penelope— Penny. We call her Penny. She is the most beautiful, smart, amazing little girl this world has ever seen and she's _sick_. It's been nearly a month she's in and out of the hospital and the doctors have no idea what it could be." She's full on a crying mess now, something she would never allow a stranger to see, but she has a child with this man. They're past the point of shame. "I hate to barge in on your life like this, I tried to postpone it for as long as I could but they only have a part of your medical history and— I wouldn't even be asking if—"

Emma hadn't expected to be hugged so suddenly, and by him out of all people. She isn't even sure how she's not in the fancy chair anymore and ends up in his arms, but she is so thankful he has taken the initiative because she needed it. In a moment of weakness, she allows herself to sob against the chest of this man, a man who had given her the biggest gift she ever got even though he hadn't signed up for it. One of his hands are in her hair, and he hears the humming on his throat while he speaks, accent just as calm as before, as his universe hadn't been shaken to the core when she walked into his office.

"It's okay, Emma. It's okay. She'll be alright." It sounds too much like the promises the doctors make, but for an interely different and perhaps wrong reason, she trusts him way more. "I'm here. I'll do whatever it takes for Penelope to be okay again."

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologize for the short chapter, but it was my intention to keep it small. Up next, we'll have Killian's point of view, find out about why in heaven would he decide to lend his blessed sperm to a clinic, and of course, learn more about little Penelope Swan and Emma's life. Other characters from the show will participate, so hold onto your hats.

Pretty pretty please review? O:)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** HELLO EVERYONE! First of all, I would like to say I'm so absurdly thankful for the response the first chapter had! You're all amazing, and I'm happy to hear you're as curious to know what happens now as me xD Thank you all who reviewed, favorited and followed this story! I hope you stay aboard!

As promised, a bigger chapter, with Killian's point of view.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time. I forgot to put it as a disclaimer in the 1st chapter, but the title of this story is a lyric from the song "Swallowed in the Sea", by Coldplay, to which I have no rights at all.

* * *

He had a three year old daughter. Her name was Penelope.

After what happened with Milah, Killian supposed he should've given the fertility clinic permission to dispose of his samples, but meddling with the grief of losing who he thought was the love of his live wouldn't allow him to think about anything else but drowning his sodding arse in expensive rum. She had been the one who suggested a baby, and when they couldn't conceive the conventional way, seeking out the expensive support of a clinic looked like their one and only choice. Killian agreed.

An enormous ammount of embarrassing tests and a few minutes alone in a locked room full of porno magazines lead to a contract the doctors insisted they both signed. Killian compromised to allowing the clinic to keep his sperm for five years and pass it on to other women who looked for donors if him and his wife never used it, which seemed absurd at the time. He knew Milah and him would have a child, period. When that period was over, the clinic would get rid of his samples, unless he renewed the contract and paid another share of the absurdly costly fee.

As fate would have it, Milah and him didn't even proceed to the following step of the treatment. She had taken her hormonal shots properly, alright, but his wife had chosen the day of the egg harvesting to collect her clothes and belongings and leave him. Milah went back to her ex husband and son, and Killian's entire world shattered. The person he held accountable for his happiness and whom he had given all of this soul to had given up on their future, a future he couldn't see having with anyone else.

Five years had passed, and Killian got back on his feet with the help of his friends and his stubborn but loving brother. He didn't think of Milah anymore, and the memory of her wasn't one of blinding pain. Resentment was in other, alright, but he deserved to live his life just as she lived hers. He was a bachelor now, young, with a job he loved and people who had his back. With the fertility clinic from long ago tucked away on a hidden corner of his brain, Killian had his fair share of one night stands and short relationships, keeping his body sated, but his soul protected.

But in a single visit to his office, Emma Swan had changed everything: He had a baby daughter, and she needed him.

Killian ran over the same thought countless times in his head since the day he met Emma Swan, in some way frightened that if he didn't, it would've all been a dream. Ever since the afternoon that changed it all, Killian couldn't think of anything else but the fact that a little lass who was part him was ill. During the nights that followed, Killian lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling, hoping that somehow would help him know the color of her eyes. The texture of her hair. The sound of her laugh. Did she look like him, or had she taken most of Emma's genetics? What was her favourite movie? The ice cream flavour of her preference?

How many of his questions would Emma answer him? Killian wasn't sure he even had the right to ask them. He might be Penelope's father, but he wasn't her dad. Emma mentioned she wasn't married, but perhaps she had someone in her life, someone to play the paternal figure to his daughter. That simple thought caused his throat to close and his stomach to burn, so he tried not to dwell on it too much. He needed all of his attention on helping Penelope get better.

After they exchanged cellphone numbers and a still teary eyed Emma left his office, Killian had dived into the quest of everything medically related to him that he could find. Gathering his complete file wasn't complicated, but making up a lie to Liam and a reason why he needed his brother's file was nearly ridiculous. Killian could tell Liam hadn't entirely believed him when he assured him he simply wanted to keep track of his health if they were ever hospitalized, but that was a story he would have to tell his brother another time. Wanting to be as helpful as possible, Killian masked the pain of the memory of having lost his mum a decade before to cancer and called the hospital she had her treatment, asking for her history as well, hoping it was enough. Their father had left their family when he was very young, and he prayed his history wouldn't be necessary for Penelope's treatment.

He gave Emma a call when he was positive he had everything gathered, and she had suggested a meeting in a café not so far away from his office. After a week of tossing, turning and worrying, the day had finally come when he would meet her again, the mother of his child.

Killian changed shirts three times before he settled for a deep blue buttoned one, rolling it up the sleeves. He shouldn't be this nervous— they were meeting to exchange information and nothing else. After grabbing the files from his nightstand and checking his hair yet again, Killian took the subway on that rainy saturday morning.

He spotted Emma as soon as he stepped inside, her head of glorious blonde hair on a table in the corner, nursing a cup of coffee and checking her phone. The purple circles around his eyes were nothing compared to hers. If Killian was having trouble sleeping, he imagined Emma wasn't having any sleep at all. She smiled when she saw him approach, and all he could think when he greeted her was that he hoped she smiled often.

"Thank you for coming, Killian." She bit on her lower lip nervously, shifting on her seat after they shook hands. It seemed a cold act for two people who had shared a passionate hug, though Killian didn't blame her. They didn't know each other at all. He remembered the way her body shook with the force of tears against his, and the strong, strange urge he felt to protect her.

"You don't have to thank me." After hanging his coat on his chair, Killian handed her the engorged file. Relief and pure gratitude crossed her features, and she seemed torn between anxiousness for digging in and politeness to keep him entertained. "I'm going to get myself fome coffee and some cinnamon buns. Refil?" He glanced at her now empty cup. Considering the huge line, that would give her some time to look at what he had brought her without making her uncomfortable.

Emma shook her head no and thanked him again before Killian walked to take his place in line. He didn't want to look like a creep, but he wasn't capable of looking anywhere but at Emma. Her presence drew him in like a magnet— it was impossible not to stare. She was a beautiful woman, stunning, even. That had been his first thought when she knocked on the door of his office and he welcomed her inside. It was only the second time he saw her, and her appeal on him had only increased, perhaps because now he knew she had carried his child, perhaps because the spark of her unbelieavably green eyes was too intense.

It took another fifteen minutes for Killian to get his order, and he was restless when he returned to the table and found Emma with the closed file in front of her, checking her phone yet again. "Hi, sorry." She slid the device back into her purse with an apologetic smile. "I didn't expect you to bring me your brother's and mother's records as well. This is wonderful, Killian. I'm sure the doctors will have much more to work on now."

"I hope so." Killian took a sip of his coffee, content that he was of service for the time being. He wanted to do more, but it wasn't his place. Perhaps, he shouldn't have allowed the question to roll from his lips, but it came so naturally, Killian couldn't help it. "How is she?" Emma had checked her phone dozens of times ever since he walked inside. He knew it was for news on Penelope.

Emma seemed surprised, but not bothered, simply stunned he would ask such a thing. "The doctors released her from the hospital three days ago. She's back at my apartment with my mom, but I worry all the same. I keep thinking she'll break into a fever as soon as I step out." She let out a humourless laugh at the wood of the table before she met his eye again, a light blush covering her cheeks before it disappeared. "It's just... Ever since she was born, it's been me and her, you know? Just the two of us. It's like we don't exist away from each other. Does that make sense?"

"I suppose it does." Killian smiled, taking a sip from his coffee and feeling only partially guilty for celebrating the fact that Penelope didn't have a fatherly figure. What truly made him happy was that she was no longer in the hospital, at least for the time being. "Does your mum come in a lot?" He played his questions safe, not wanting to scare her. If Emma was willing to sate his curiosity, Killian wanted it to be her initiative.

"She lives a couple of towns over from Boston, so yeah." Emma nodded her head yes and paused midway for a reach at his cinnamon buns, as if remembering they were not hers. He raised his eyebrow at her and gestured for her to serve herself. After taking a bite of the sweet treat, she went on. "Penny adores her... But the kid loves everyone. It's amazing on how quickly she makes friends, even with the ducks we feed at the park. She even named each one of them, though I'm sure she can't really tell them apart."

The thought of the little lass feeding yellow ducks old bread warmed his heart, and he was chuckling before he could help himself. It didn't go unnoticed by Emma; when she reached for her phone again, she unlocked it before looking back and forward between him and the screen. "Would you... Would you like to see a picture of her? I understand if you don't, but I figured you might."

The offer seems too good to be true; Killian can simply nod before Emma presses the screen a couple of times and hands her phone to him. His breath hitches on his throat when he sees his daughter for the first time. The images he had conjured up on his imagination were nothing compared to what she looked like. With her mother's fair skin and long golden hair, her eyes shone the same color as his did. Her smile revealed dimples on the exact same spot as his; she had a tiny button nose and thin pinkish lips and _gods,_ she was the most perfect thing he had ever seen in his life, with her hair in pigtails and a Dr. Seuss red shirt, clutching a Nemo plushie under her arm and smiling for the camera. "She's—" His voice failed, and he felt like a very silly man, but didn't care all of the same. This was his _daughter._ "She's so beautiful."

"Yeah." Emma agreed, not taking the phone back from him, but instead, proudly looking at the picture as well. She slid her finger towards the next picture, one of Penelope in a pink tutu and ballet shoes. The following one, of her staring at a christmas swan ornament as if it was the most incredible thing in the whole world. "When we talked in your office, I could see so much of her in you. Her eyes. Her dimples. And your frown, she certainly has your frown when she's unhappy." Emma giggled, and as the pictures came, they were gone when the screen of her phone lit up with a call from someone named Ingrid. "Oh. I'm sorry, Killian. It's my mom, I've got to take this."

Killian didn't want to eavesdrop, so he went to the nearest garbage can to dispose of the basket for the cinnamon rolls, quickly gone since he had shared them with Emma. When he returned, there was an unmistakable look of worry in Emma's eyes. She was up on her feet already, fighting with the arms of her coat to put it past her shoulders.

"I— My mom called." In the fight she was having with her red leather jacket, she nearly dropped her purse. Killian didn't need to pay much attention to notice her hands were shaking. "Penny has a fever, and her doctor told us to take her to the hospital if it didn't pass with children's Advil and _goddamn it—_

"Here." Killian gently reached for her arm, setting down her purse on the table as he grabbed her jacket and helped her in. Finally, he returned her purse and the file he had brought her, offering her what he hoped was a calming smile. "Go. It's a good thing you'll be at the hospital. You'll give the doctors my family's medical history, and I'm sure Penelope will be out there in no time, Emma." He gave her arm a reassuring squeeze, not wanting to show how worried he was himself. Emma hadn't had the opportunity to give him much details about their daughter's illness, but for her to be hospitalized again was something neither of them wanted.

"Okay." Emma seemed to talk to herself before she met his eye. "Okay." She nodded, gave him a quick hug, and just as she had quickly appeared in his life, she vanished out of the exit of the café so fast he nearly missed her.

 **XXX**

Thankfully, Killian didn't have the chance to worry much. Two hours after the events at the café, Emma had texted him apologizing for her rushed departure and assuring him Penelope was fine. The fever had subsided quickly, but the doctor still insisted they kept her in that night for observation. Killian thought of offering his help, perhaps even dropping by at the hospital, but he figured it would be innapropriate. Instead, he told Emma of his good wishes for Penelope, and to let him know if the doctors found anything new with his history now in hands.

Eric had called him later while he got through some work on his home office, inviting him for some beer on their friend's favourite pub. One needn't be a genius to know he wasn't in the mood for that sort of distraction, but he figured staying home and worrying wouldn't get him anything done at all. After a quick shower, Killian changed into a casual attire and took the subway to the pub, preferring the distraction of public transportation to the lonely drive of his own car.

The guys had already found a booth by the time they were there; Killian knew all of them from college, the years spent together in pulling all nighters before an exam and drinking their arses off during parties connecting them through life. It also helped that almost the entire group had decided to remain in Boston or the nearest towns, making it easy for them to meet.

Normally conversation would flow easily and Killian would have a bruised stomach from laughing, but his mind just wasn't in it. He tried to keep up with the conversation, but he expected his phone to buzz at any moment with texts from Emma, texts that never came. He knew she had no obligation to send them and that she was busy caring for their daughter, but it frustrated him that he was such a huge part of their situation and yet, not included because of the circumstances.

A thought pushed itself into his mind before he could stop it. Would this be the end of the contact he had with Emma? They would exchange a couple more messages, maybe she would tell him if the doctors had found anything concrete, and that would be it? Killian knew in his heart that he wanted more, that he couldn't bear if the little he knew about Penelope would be the only memory he'd have of her for the rest of his life.

"Killian?"

"Mm? Sorry." Killian's eyes rose from his beer bottle and he found not one but all of his friends looking mildly concerned.

"I just asked if you wanted to come with me to the bar and help me carry the drinks back to the table." David offered an explanation, but Killian nearly hissed when he saw the glimpse of concern in his friend's eyes. He nodded his head yes, helpless to the questionary that he was sure was about to take place.

As soon as they reached the bar, David turned to him with a preocupied expression. From all of their friends, he was the one Killian was closest to, but the man had some infuriating qualities such as being a bloody good observer and always knowing when something was off, like the patriarch of the group. "You're not yourself tonight." David told him bluntly before passing the bartender their orders.

"Aye." There was no point in denying it; knowing Dave, it was best just to come out with it. "It was a tiring week at work, is all." That was a lie, and judging from David's reaction to it, he knew it, but made no comment. His best mate knew better than to pry, and as much as Killian wanted to confide in _someone_ about the torment in his head, this involved Emma's personal life as well, and from the little he had gathered of her, she wouldn't appreciate a stranger knowing about it.

The rest of the night went by faster than Killian expected. At some point, a baseball game started and he even managed to keep himself mildly entertained. When the guys suggested a nightcap he was still on his second beer but was relieved to go home. Graham didn't drink and gave him a ride home, since it was far too late for a subway ride alone. Once his reached his apartment, Killian was fidgeting with his keys when his phone beeped loudly from his pocket.

It could be from Liam or from one of his friends, but relief washed over him when he saw Emma's name on the screen. After unlocking his phone, Killian nearly dropped it to his feet after reading the short, but life changing text.

 **Emma Swan:** _The doctors have released Penny and her pediatrician will study your family's history to find us some answers. She's alright now and happy to be home. I cannot thank you enough for your help, and after seeing you today, I've decided to do something for her. I understand if you refuse, but the offer's out there if you want some time to think about it. How would you feel about meeting her?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Please don't hate me for the abrupt ending! And for those who are wondering why Emma was so quickly keen on allowing Killian to meet Penelope: the third chapter will have her complete point of view with her thoughts from their gathering at the cafeteria and later on. I promise you'll understand where she's coming from.

Ah, also, just a little warning: in this story, Milah's ex/current husband (?) isn't Robert Gold. Neither of them will be relevant to the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : I'm completely overwhelmed by the response this story is getting! Thank you all SO MUCH for your support. I delight in reading each and every one of your reviews :) This chapter is from Emma's point of view again, and we'll finally get to see more of Penelope.

Just a small note in case you're confused: In this story, Ingrid isn't Emma's biological mother, but she adopted her when she was a baby, and not a teenager.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters.

 **XXX**

Emma couldn't say she was used to taking leaps of faith.

Throughout her life, she was annoyingly pragmatic with her feelings, as if they were predictable, and not feelings at all. Shoving them aside to do whatever needed to be done was standart procedure, and whenever doubt crossed her mind, the strong arms of reason were always there to help her make her final decision. Reason was _safe,_ its foundations kept her going in both her professional and personal life.

For someone like her, trusting someone she barely knew with something as important as her daughter would be unthinkable. Protecting Penelope was her number one duty from the moment Emma knew of her existence, and she liked to think she'd done a pretty good job until now. When the doctor had placed the tiny little thing of a person wrapped in pink into her arms on a particularly rainy afternoon in early March, Emma knew nothing would ever be as important as Penelope, and the two of them would do just fine on their own.

That was what happened, until her sweet, small and loving Penny got sick.

Emma tried to listen to the voice of reason, the voice which had secured her and pushed her forward during her own existence. She knew they had good insurance; her daughter would receive the best medical care she could pay, and she would be cured in days. As life would have it, however, days turned into weeks, and into almost a month. Reason wasn't explaining a goddamn thing. Something as solid as science couldn't figure out was wrong with her kid, and if God or whomever was watching over them thought she was just going to sit and wait, they were so fucking wrong.

Her determination was the only thing that allowed her to barge in Killian Jones' life unnanounced. Having a child through a fertility clinic had allowed her to never have to deal with her baby's dad until then, and even if she was terrified and scared above her limits she would cross any line if it meant her daughter was healthy again. Emma had dressed nicely, even put on some light make-up. She would play the 'all business card', and she would absolutely not show anything other than gratitude for the man, assuming he helped her.

What happened inside Killian's office, however, was anything but what she planned. Talking about Penelope's condition made her feel so vunerable. It was a subject she avoided even with her friends, assuring them it wasn't serious, just child's fevers breaking now and then and they'd get past it, going to the hospital with Penny alone simply not to tell them. In that moment, however, she voiced the truth. Something was seriously wrong with her daughter, and she was powerless to do anything. Nothing in her life had ever scared her more.

Whatever she expected from Killian was also anything but how he responded. His unexpected, but much needed hug had her thinking that perhaps this wasn't an 'all business' situation at all. He was concerned as well, she could tell, and yes, he would help her, even if he hadn't signed up for any of it.

When he met her at the café with not only his history but his brother's and mother's as well, Emma saw in his eyes a preocupation that mirrowed her own. How was that even possible? Penelope was _his,_ but she wasn't his _daughter._ She had spent the three years of her life knowing her family was Emma, Ingrid and Emma's closest friends, no dad in the picture or in her birth certificate. And yet, here he was, this unbelievable man, looking shy and hopeful as he fought against his so obvious will to ask more about Penelope. Emma had seen the look on his face when she showed him pictures of Penny, how enchanted he had been, as if he'd seen the most perfect thing in this world, how his eyes, eyes he had given their daughter had shone. It was clear he wanted to be involved. It should scare the shit out of her. It should make her superpower go crazy, telling her he was faking it, that she shouldn't go through with this.

But it didn't.

Perhaps it was her implacable urge to give Penelope _everything,_ even the things she didn't ask. Perhaps it was because Emma was raised with no father herself. And maybe because she felt safe with him from the moment she had trusted him with her daughter, her _life,_ even if her so loved reason couldn't explain it. Emma Swan couldn't say whatever had her so drawn to Killian Jones, but she had made her decision. She just hoped she wasn't wrong about him, and that he felt the same way.

"Ma", Penelope called softly, tugging her shirt and pulling Emma from her thoughts. She smiled down at her little girl, long, dark eyelashes fluttering with the strong urge to sleep. After they arrived from the hospital, Emma had given her a bath, dressed her in her pj's and fed her. It was past midnight now, but Emma didn't have the heart to tuck Penelope in her own bed, preferring to let her sleep with her tonight.

"You need to sleep, baby." Emma brushed her hand against Penny's light hair and pecked her forehead. "It's late."

Penny agreed with a nod of her head and cuddled closer to Emma's chest, eyelids falling shut immediately after. She might be young, but Penelope always knew when was something on her mind, and Emma was sure this time was no exception. Emma marveled at the sight of her peaceful features until her phone beeped from her nightstand. Cursing herself mentally for not shutting it off, she grabbed it as carefully as she could not to move and wake Penelope. When she read the name on the screen, her heart missed a beat. Killian had answered her text.

 **Killian Jones:** _If you're absolutely certain you want to take this step, nothing would make me happier. I would love to meet her._

Emma released a breath she didn't know she was holding when she read his positive response. She couldn't type a proper answer with one of her arms snuggling Penelope to her body, but she could answer him in the morning. Right now, all that mattered was that her baby was safe and well in her arms.

 **XXX**

As the week passed, Emma and Killian talked a few times over the phone on how would his first meeting with Penelope go.

They had both agreed it was best to introduce him as a friend of Emma's not to confuse Penelope, and they would decide how to proceed later on if everything went smoothly. Killian suggested they met in the park and Emma agreed, knowing Penelope would love the opportunity to feed her duck friends.

Emma was feeling optmistic about the whole thing, but nervousness was in order. She had taken the week off from work to keep a close eye on Penelope and she hadn't had any fevers, so the weekend was looking up. She and Killian exchanged texts over the days, with him always asking about their daughter's health, and surprisingly, about herself, on how she was holding up. He offered help, which she politely declined. One step at a time.

When saturday morning rolled in, Emma felt like a teenager about to go on a first date. It was just a walk through the park, but it might as well be a homecoming ball. Knowing they'd be late if she didn't make up her mind, Emma decided on her favorite pair of jeans and a white blouse that might compliment her collarbones _just_ a little bit. Choosing Penelope's outfit was much easier, as usual. Wanting to save her from the discomfort of the heat wave of June, Emma put her in one of her cutest summer dresses, this one with a flowery pattern, and pink converses on her little feet.

"Ma, braid." Penny pointed to her own lose hair and Emma smiled as she patted the bed for Emma to braid it. The little girl had always adored them, much like her mother. Once she was ready, Penelope insisted on taking her Nemo plushie as usual. Emma had dry washed it after their last trip to the hospital, and her daughter was unmistakably proud that it looked clean and it smelled nice.

Before they left, Emma hurried to her bedroom and sprayed a bit of perfume, complimenting her eyelashes with some mascara. She told herself she just wanted not to look dead, and not because she wanted to impress. This was all about Penelope, save the fact that her father was unfairly gorgeous.

Their apartment block wasn't distant from the park, so they walked hand in hand, Penelope clutching her Nemo plushie and Emma holding a bag of old bread. Emma's nerves were starting to come alive now. What if Killian changed his mind and stood them up? Penelope would never know, but Emma knew she would be disappointed. What if this was all a terrible idea?

Any doubt she might have disappeared when they reached a spot near the lake and she spotted Killian sitting in the bench they always sat on, the one near the ice cream cart. Once he saw them, he raised from his seat and flashed them a smile, all white, perfect teeth. He wore a blue shirt that did wonders to his already beautiful eyes, his legs in khaki shorts, hair somehow the right ammount of messy and fuck her life if she was going to be attracted to her _sperm donor._ To top everything else, he even a had a dog on a blue leash, a white and gray spotted black Border Collie.

"Mama! Dog!" Penelope pointed excitedely at the animal, and Emma's eyes met Killian's when they finally approached. Fuck, she was deadly nervous, couldn't even _speak._ Thankfully, Killian took the lead, kneeling on the floor to level with Penelope.

"Hello, Penelope. I'm Killian, a friend of your mother's." Killian held out his hand for Penelope to shake, but when she was about to, he surprised by gently bringing her little hand to his mouth and kissing it. Instead of feeling wary about it, Penelope giggled and scratched the spot behind her ear, a habit of hers when she was shy. "And this is my dog, Smee."

"Smee?" Penelope tested the words on her lips and giggled again at the strange name.

"Aye, he's my first mate." Killian patted the dog in the head and smiled. "You can't pet him if you'd like. He might try to give you tongue kisses, so be aware."

Penelope didn't mind the tongue kisses at all. She handed Emma her Nemo before basically landing in her face towards the dog, petting and scratching every surface of fur she could reach. Killian glanced at the bench and then at her and Emma nodded while they both took a seat and shared a small smile. Her anxiousness was starting to vanish, and Emma felt strangely comfortable.

"You brought a dog. That's an unfair way to score. She'll love you until the end of time now." Emma teased him as she fidgeted with the Nemo plushie in her hands, watching as Penelope in fact receive an attack of licks from the excited dog.

"Very true." Killian confessed with a shrug. "What's the fun in an old man like me? My dog has a much bigger appeal."

Emma bit her tongue when not very appropriate thoughts crossed her mind on how much _fun_ she could think of when he looked like _that._ Deciding to give Killian an opportunity to bond with Penny better, she called for her daughter. "Baby, why don't you let me play with Smee for a little while and you can go and show Killian all of your duck friends by the lake?"

Killian gave her a grateful look, and Emma smiled in response, handing him the bag of old bread while she took Smee's leash. To her surprise, while Penelope and Killian walked towards the lake, her daughter grabbed his hand with no cerimony, as if they'd been best friends for years. Penny was a very affectionate child, but she had _just_ met him, and it stunned Emma on how quickly a little girl who basically knew no important men seemed to open herself up to one.

At distance, Emma watched as Penny told Killian the names of each one of the ducks and he intently listened as if she was saying something crucial. Deciding her exercise of trust had worked, Emma smiled and petted Smee in the head, content everything was going as great as it could.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Soon, we'll see more of Penny and Killian interacting and of course, Emma and Killian interacting as well ;) Please leave your review to let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** As always, I would like to thank you all for the lovely reviews and your support. It means a lot to me that there are people actually reading the story and enjoying it so much!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters.

* * *

"So, Penny won't stop talking about this Killian guy."

As soon as the words left Ingrid's mouth, Emma sighed in defeat. She knew the topic would come up eventually, but she hoped to avoid it for a little longer. Unfortunately for her, Ingrid was very observant on every detail of her daughter's _and_ granddaughter's lives. During her childhood and especially her teenage years, it was impossible for Emma to hide anything from Ingrid, even with her mischief and tortuous ways, and since Killian was a matter that affected both Emma and Penelope, there was no way she was getting out of that conversation.

"Yeah, they get along well." Emma avoided Ingrid's eye as she shrugged out of her jacket. Her mother had volunteered to watch Penny so Emma could attend her weekly girl's night. Ever since Penelope fell ill, Emma almost never could make it, and Ingrid insisted that she went this time. "Dinner was good. Mary Margaret was right, their four-cheese pasta is unbelieavable—

"Don't change the subject, Emma Swan." Ingrid sing songed, patting the seat on the couch besides her after removing one of Penelope's toys from the cushion. "I wanna hear all about the italian place and Ruby's last one night stand, but first things first."

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Emma set down her purse, defeated, and took her place on the couch. The longer she took to start speaking, the more Ingrid would stare at her with her 'I-know-it-all' expression and she would very much like to avoid that. "Mom, he just hangs out with Penelope sometimes. He's sweet, he owns a dog that she adores and treats her like she's a princess, so I don't see what's the big deal."

"Well, it _is_ a big deal considering he was just supposed to give you his medical history, and well, that he's her _dad_." Ingrid's tone wasn't accusing, but a little comical. Emma didn't know which was worse. "You meet with the guy once and gives him your very rare thumbs up to meet your daughter, the first man to meet her, I might add, and you wanna play this off like it's nothing?" She smiled, taking some popcorn from the bowl she was nursing from before Emma arrived and looking like the cat that caught the freaking canary.

"What do you want me to say? He's good to her." Emma groaned as she removed the boots from her feet. They had discussed Penelope meeting Killian before Emma made the decision. Why was her mom being so insistent now? "We've only gone out together a few times, mom. And he's her father, not her dad. You know she just thinks he's a friend, and it'll remain that way. I chose to be a single mom for a reason."

"You're right, you're right." Ingrid raised her hands up in defeat, reaching for the remote to unmute the television. "I just think that maybe he's good for you too."

"Please," Emma snorted, leaning her chin against her hand and pretending to be distracted by whatever cooking show Ingrid was watching. "You know I'm doing this for Penny. We've been to the park, to lunch and to the kid's museum with him. I guarantee she was the only one truly entertained."

Ingrid shrugged, taking more popcorn and not meeting her eye. "Whatever floats your boat, honey." There was silence, but as Emma expected, Ingrid couldn't help but add something else as well. "I just mean, have you _looked_ at him?"

"Mom!" Emma exclaimed, trying not to show that she only felt extremely offended because her mother was _right,_ she had looked at Killian an unhealthy number of times and it made her feel dirty and wrong. The whole point of him meeting Penelope was because she saw potential for something good, but Emma had no idea what to do now. She was _attracted_ to him. Would she ever explain to her daughter that Killian was her father? Did Killian want to be in Penelope's life for good? Would this mean they would share custody? Would they even attempt to be something more than they were now? Jesus, she hadn't signed up for this.

"It was just a question, baby, no reason to get all worked up." Ingrid pinched Emma's cheek affectionately before raising from the couch and going for the kitchen, probably to make more popcorn.

With the sound of the working microwave ringing on her ears and her daughter fast asleep just a few feet away from her, Emma decided that if she had postponed thinking about this until now, she could do it for a while longer.

 **XXX**

As a lawyer, Emma knew part of her job was to talk to the prosecution depending on the case, but that was her least favorite part of her function. Prosecutors, state or federal were almost always seating in their chairs because their fathers knew someone important, and in her experience, they always treated her like she was less important that the dirt that covered their overexpensive carpets, so that was why she would rather be doing something else. When it helped her client, however, Emma knew she needed to stomach a few things, and the more the prosecution thought it intimidated her, more they'd be surprised by her on trial, so let them be.

She was in the middle of a meeting with a particularly nice state prosecutor and the lawyer from the family her client was suing. It was a legal fight for the custody of three children after a messy divorce, and the prosecution got involved when Emma brought to light that the other guy's client had a criminal record. The presumptious lawyer wanted a deal, and Emma was there to stop it from happening. Children were not property. It was almost time she opened her mouth to make a point when her phone buzzed in her pocket with a phone call.

Usually she would shut it off, but since Penelope got ill, she couldn't afford missing anything. Her stomach dropped when the screen informed her the call was coming from her daughter's daycare. This couldn't be good. Emma excused herself from the room, ignoring the looks of annoyiance from both of the men and stepped out.

"Hello?" This had happened before, but her heart was beating a million times a second and she felt like she was about to drop dead anytime.

"Miss Swan, it's Mrs. Lucas, Penelope's supervisor from the daycare. I'm afraid she has a mild fever, and the medication you sent didn't work. I understand you told us to call if that happened."

"Yes." Emma took a deep breath, knowing that the rest of hers and her daughter's day would be filled with doctors and needles and the recently familiar smell of a hospital room. "Tell her I'll be there to pick her up in a few. Thank you, Mrs. Lucas."

After informing the prosecutor's secretary she had to step off and to reschedule her meeting, Emma rushed to the outside of the building to get her car with her phone glued to her ear. Normally, she wouldn't call anyone, and if she did, it would be Ingrid.

This time, she called Killian.

 **XXX**

They had just submitted Penny in when Killian arrived on the pediatric wing of the hospital. He looked deadly concerned, and Emma was relieved she wasn't the only one. He greeted her with a hug, but a much more intense than the ones they shared whenever they said goodbye or hello; this one remembered her of the one of comfort Killian had given her when they first met in his office, a little over a month before.

"How is she?" Killian inquired when they broke apart, his hands still resting on Emma's shoulders. She avoided his eye, trying to still her beating heart and her trembling legs. She didn't need to be reminded of his affect on her right now.

"She's okay for now." Emma bit her lip, glancing sideways at the closed room Penny was aleep in. "We've gone through standart procedure. They've given her medication through the IV, she fell asleep, they're running a blood test though they know it's just going to come back clean again."

Killian frowned a frown identical to Penelope's, leading them to a chain of chairs so they could sit. "I was just talking to her doctor before you arrived. Apparently he has news, but I asked him to wait for you before he told me. I hope you don't mind." Emma murmured, somehow shy. Killian knew their daughter was sick, but he wasn't used to this as she was. Perhaps it'd been a mistake calling him. She was the one who had to be there, not him.

"Emma, of course I don't mind. Whenever you want me, you can and should call." Killian assured her, giving her hand a squeeze. Her eyes lifted from their joined limbs and met with his. They shared a smile that lighthearted her until she spotted Penelope's doctor approaching from the back of the hall.

Once they rose from the chair, Emma glanced at Killian and then at the doctor, not quite realizing her hand was still clasped tight with Killian's. "Dr. Whale, this is Killian Jones." She didn't know how else to introduce him; the doctor knew who Killian Jones was, and that was enough. The men shook hands and thankfully Dr. Whale made no comment as to why he was there.

"I know it's a coincidence, but just before you arrived with Penelope, Emma, I was finishing looking at Mr. Jones' family's files." Dr. Whale began, and Emma's heart raced in her chest again. So there _was_ something serious happening. "My team and I had looked at it before, of course, but I was convinced we missed something. As it turns out, your mother, Mr. Jones, Keira, had an observation in one of her admition files at the hospital she was treated that we missed."

"What was it?" Killian's tone was filled with concern; Emma could almost hear it coming from her own mouth.

"Keira's mother, alas your grandmother, died from a blood infection when she was forty four. I don't know why the doctor that submitted that particular file cared to write that down, but it was the information we needed. Your grandmother came to pass because they only found out it was a blood infection after she was gone. Your family asked for an autopsy and I was able to find her records. As it turns out, it as an extremely rare condition that is known as a chameleon infection, and her symptoms mach Penelope's."

At this point, Emma's legs were almost giving out. This woman had _died_ because of a condition her daughter was suffering from and Dr. Whale talked as if it was nothing serious at all. She could barely open her mouth to speak, eyes filling with tears at the unthinkable. The only thing she felt as Killian's firm and sudden squeeze of her hand that kept her going before the doctor spoke again.

"It's rare and genetic, which is why Penelope has inherited it, from mitocondrial DNA that comes from the female parties of each family. Even though it's nearly impossible to diagnose, the good news is that now that we have, the treatment is as simple as any other infection's would be: antibiotics. The fevers should stop after a week of medication and after a month of it, there'll be nothing left to treat."

Emma didn't know anything of mitocondrial DNA or blood infections, but she did know that her daughter would be okay now. No more nights spent at the hospital, no more fevers, no more wiping away her baby's tears whenever they had to take a vein from her fragile arm to run tests or give her medication. Asking for Killian's history had been a long shot, and yet it had cured her baby girl.

In no other condition she would've hugged a doctor. Emma knew she looked like one of the ridiculously dramatic mothers from _Grey's Anatomy_ as she embraced Dr. Whale, but she couldn't give a shit. She wasn't dramatic, but she was a mother, and this man had found the reason why her kid was sick. If that didn't call for a hug, Emma didn't know what else. She couldn't find the words to speak, but thankfully Killian did it for her, shaking the doctor's hand again. "Thank you so much, Dr. Whale. We can't show our grattitude enough."

Whale informed them he'd start the treatment right away and they could take Penelope home the next morning and take it from there. Emma let out a tearful giggle when he left, looking up at Killian and finding him as radiant as she was. "I can't believe she's going to be okay."

"I told you we'd beat this from the start, Emma." Killian reminded her gently, giving her a wink and gesturing to the opposite way of the hall. "Now, while Penny rests, why don't we drink from the awful and overpriced coffee of the hospital cafeteria? I'll get us a celebratory muffin."

Feeling brave and the happiest she had been in two months, Emma promptly took Killian's hand again and nodded with a smile. Perhaps her mother was right, after all, not that she would ever admit it. "I can't say no to that."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter ^^ I don't plan for this story to be too long, 9 or 10 chapters at most, but now that Penny is going to be okay, we can finally dig more into Killian's and Emma's relationship and how that will affect their daughter's life.

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I feel like the shittiest person on the planet because of this huge delay. I'm so so so sorry! After a severe case of writer's block I got ridiculously busy with my finals and it all went wrong. I hope this big ass chapter makes up for that. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT or its characters.

* * *

Killian Jones was a man in love.

To be honest, it had never been a fair fight. From the moment Emma first showed him pictures of his daughter, he was done for— maybe even before that. When he received the indescribable gift of meeting Penelope, however, was when he was completely sure there was no moving on from loving someone he would never imagine even existed.

Now his life would never be the same, and he was grateful. Killian anxiously waited for the moments Emma would text him pictures of their daughter — playing with bubbles while taking a bath, fallen asleep on the couch with her beloved Nemo plushie or even devouring a plate of mac and cheese — everything was appealing to him. He never completely understood goofy, biased parents before, but suddenly he was one and everything made sense.

On the days he actually got to see Penelope, however— those were his favourite. Killian hadn't known what to expect from Emma after his first meeting with the little girl but he seemed to have made a good impression since there had been many encounters since that one. Penelope was everything Emma had told him she was: kind, funny, smart, beautiful and sweet. He dared to hope she liked spending time with him as much as he did with her; the most dreaded moment of his days was when he had to say farewell to her and see her walk away hand in hand with her mum.

He considered himself to be a blessed man, but on the day Emma had ringed him to come to the hospital where they eventually found out the little girl would be finally cured he never believed more in the existence of a higher power. Penelope's impending illness was something that worried him to sickness himself, and to hear from the doctor's mouth that a simple antibiotic would save her from fevers and pointy needles was the peace he never knew he needed. Perhaps it was simply a lucky guess, or mother's intuition (Killian betted on the latter), but Emma had made the right call by searching for him and asking for his family's medical history. All was well again.

A part of him worried that now that Penelope was out of the woods Emma would kiss his sodding arse goodbye out of their lives, but for some unknown reason that hadn't happened. After Penelope's last trip to the hospital, Emma continued with their usual routine, including him whenever she found best. Killian was extremely grateful for their unspoken scheme, but he couldn't help but wonder where would they go now. His friends and Liam knew Penelope and Emma existed, but (he hoped) they didn't have a clue about how strongly he felt for the pair. His brother had already warned him to be careful, not wanting to see his brother get hurt again, but little did he know it was a bit too late to tell Killian not to develop any feelings that weren't in order when it all began.

He knew he saw in Emma more than the woman who had birthed his child, and that thought both feared him and excited him. He hadn't felt that strongly about someone since Milah, but opening his heart to Emma hadn't felt like a choice at all. It had happened between texts, calls, between shared smiles to the soundtrack of their daughter's laughter, between that tether that connected them for whatever reason the universe saw fitting. It wasn't just Penelope that was a part of his life now; Emma was just the same.

He wondered if she could possibly feel something for him other than grattitude and maybe friendship, but would Killian ever dare to cross that line? If he had read her the wrong way — gods, he hoped not — he could jeopardize his relationship with Penelope and possibly never see the two of them again, and the thought scared him nearly to death. He would take whatever Emma could give him, even if it meant shoving his upcoming feelings aside. Even if it meant pretending he didn't want to swoop her off her feet and kiss her like she had never been kissed, sod the consequences. Even if it meant ignoring the strong pull of her unbelievably green eyes.

 **XXX**

Until Penelope, Killian had no idea three year olds could actually ballet, but that little thing of a person always managed to surprise him.

Emma had called him wednesday night telling him Penelope had a presentation on friday— the first one after she got sick, so it was important. She told him they both wanted him to be there, and Killian didn't hesitate before telling her he'd go. In all truthness, it was poker night at Graham's, but his friends were starting to get used to his eventual absense when it came to Penelope, and none of them seemed to mind. Killian wondered if one day he'd be able to introduce her to him, but that was a possibility for a later time.

After taking a shower, Killian made sure to dress nicely. This was important to Penelope and Emma, and he planned to act accordingly. They had agreed to ride together and Killian was asigned the driver, so instead of going directly to Emma's condo he made a quick stop for flowers first. Once he arrived, he texted Emma but she requested he came up since he was early and Penny was still getting ready. Killian had never been at their apartment before, but he supposed today would be a big day in several aspects.

It took only a heartbeat for Emma to answer the door after his knock, and any greetings he might have conjured up died on his tongue as soon as he saw her. Normally she dressed casual when they met, ideal clothing for a day spent in the company of a child, but that night she chose a navy blue dress that complimented her skin and stopped just above her knees. There were sleeves and not an inch of clevage, but she looked like a goddamn queen with her hair up in an elaborate braid and make up over her jade eyes. It took him all the strenght he had not to just gaze at her with his jaw open, but he couldn't help the words that passed his lips either.

"Emma, you look—" He glanced down, then up at her again. Killian felt like a teenage lad about to go on his very first date, and he hoped he didn't look like one. "You look beautiful." She always did, but this night was different. He felt bold enough to tell her anything, and that thought both amazed and terrified him.

To his luck, Emma's surprise quickly transformed into a smile. If the blush over her cheeks said anything was that she wasn't used to hearing compliments, and he cursed the fools who hadn't treated her like she deserved. "Thank you, Killian. Please come in."

Emma's apartment was somehow as Killian expected it to be; medium sized with good furniture and delicate decorations, and very well kept and tidy for a place where a three year old lived. There were small hints of Penelope's presence here and there — a plushie abandoned on the couch or in a chair, a pair of pink Crocs near the kitchen door and pictures, an enormous ammount of pictures hanging in the walls. Killian spotted some of her as a baby and he was anxious for the opportunity to exam them better later; he'd never seen pictures of an younger Penelope.

"Are these for me or for her?" Emma's smug expression gave away that she wasn't even trying her hardest to hide a smirk as she glanced at the white rose bouquet in his hand.

"For both of you." Killian replied, feeling silly as he handed her the flowers he had so carefully chosen.

Emma traced the petals gently with her long fingers as she examined the bouquet for a short moment. "They're lovely, Killian. Thank you for thinking of us." Instead of brushing past him towards the kitchen, Emma stopped on her way to place a chaste kiss to his cheek, eyes scanning his face with care before she left.

It was his turn to blush furiously; he was glad Emma seemed occupied in the kitchen, most likely finding a vase and filling it with water for the flowers. It felt as if her soft lips had burned his skin, his fingers tracing the spot, mesmerized. He really was doomed. "Penelope's in her room. She likes to pray before her presentations, but I'm sure she won't mind if you knock." Emma called, and Killian was glad for the momentary distraction.

He took tentative steps towards the hallway; there were only two rooms, one he assumed it was Emma's and another with a closed door. There were a small sign with his daughter's name on it and a purple octopuss plushie hung from the doorknob. He knocked as Emma instructed, and Penelope's sweet voice responded immediately, "Come in!"

When he entered, Killian was a tad bit shocked by how Emma had outdone herself on decorating Penelope's room. All of the walls were painted pink where shelves full of books and stuffed animals rested. Besides the bed there was even a dressing table where Penelope currently sat, complete with a mirror and a music box and anything a little girl could want.

"Killian!" She chirped excitedely, and Killian's heart melted as he crouched down to hug her. It'd been merely five days since he last seen her, but it sure felt like an eternity. "You came!"

He took a seat in the bed besides the comber and smiled at the sight of Penelope with her hair carefully combed back in a perfect bun, outfit complete with her pink tutu and ballet shoes. There was even some swipe glitter over the high of her cheeks, and her nails were also painted pink. "Of course I did. Did you think I was going to lose your first solo?"

Penelope's smile faltered a little in what Killian judged was anxiety. He didn't know much about ballet, let alone toddler ballet, but this was clearly a very serious matter for his baby girl and he wasn't going to downplay it. "Worry not, little love." Killian took one of her small hands in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I know how much you've been practicing, and now that you are all healthy again you'll sweep us all off of our feets."

She tilted her head to the side with a small smile and the beginning of a frown. "That's a good thing, right?" Killian chuckled before nodding and placing a kiss upon her hand.

"Yes, Penny, it is a very good thing."

Releasing his hand, Penelope focused on her reflection in the mirror as if looking for any strands of hair that might have escaped from her bun. After taking a deep, calming breath that made her look years older, she turned to him at last. "I think I'm ready."

"That's good, sweetheart. I'm the one who's driving tonight, and I assure you we won't be a minute late."

"Okay." Penelope rose from the bench and took his hand with no cerimony. She seemed very keen on doing so, and Killian never objected. Before they could exit the room, however, she tugged at his arm once and looked up at him with curious eyes that mirrowed his own. "Killian... Are you Mama's boyfriend?"

The abrupt nature of the question took him completely unprepared. Deep down, Killian knew that a very smart child who watched so many movies where kids (even as animals) had a daddy and a mommy would eventually question the nature of the sudden appearence he had in her life, especially since Emma had introduced him as her friend. The longest he went without replying, the more nervous he felt, so he decided to answer with the best he came up with.

"No, Penny, I'm not." His voice came out nearly strangled, so he cleared his throat before he spoke again. "Me and your mum are merely friends."

Penelope hummed in response, once more looking way too mature for a three year old. "But do you think she's pretty?"

"Yes, I do."

"And do you like her?" Penelope's blonde eyebrow shot up in a way that not even a trained super model would, her hand on her hip showing all of her stubborness in glory.

"Yes, I do, but that doesn't mean I'm her boyfriend, little love." Killian knew his response was crappy and he wanted desperately to avoid this conversation, but Penelope seemed determined to press him on the matter. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just..." Penelope sighed, looking down at her feet and then up at him again, features going soft and sad. "Mama has grandma, and she has lotsa cool friends that are my pretend aunts, but she's all alone sometimes. And it makes me sad. If you were her boyfriend she'd never, ever be alone. Not even when she falls asleep."

Killian couldn't stop the rush of emotion that overwhelmed him once his daughter spoke. Penelope often surprised him with her maturity and her love for her mother but she had never shown it with this intensity. Kneeling down so he was leveled with her, Killian touched her cheek gently and made sure he looked deep into her eyes before he spoke. "Those aren't the only people your mum has, Penelope. She has you. You're the most important person in her life and I know she never feels alone knowing that she has you no matter what."

"But that's different." Penelope sighed in defeat. Killian couldn't pretend he didn't know what she meant. When he opened his mouth to speak again, Penelope shook her head and smiled to interrupt him. "Nevermind. We better go or we'll be late, and I don't want Ms. Bell to worry."

Killian reciprocated her smile, part of him still worrying he hadn't answered her the way he wished he could. He couldn't deny his feelings for Emma, but he wouldn't be irresponsible and drag his daughter into the middle of it. As much as he found it sweet that she saw him as a potential boyfriend for her mother, it was still very, very complicated, more than Penelope could ever understand.

For the time being, he took his daughter's hand again and smiled reassuringly as they went into the living room to meet with Emma.

 **XXX**

Some would say he was biased, and he probably was, but Penelope truly was the most amazing human being he'd ever met.

He'd been a little skeptical at first when Emma explained him toddler ballet while they took their seats before the presentation. He wanted to watch Penelope perform, but he'd always judged ballet to be one of the hardest dancing modalities and was curious to what their teacher — Ms. Bell, whom Penelope adored and admired so much she spent the whole car ride talking about her professor — could possibly have such small children do. As usual, Killian was taken completely by surprise.

On the first presentation, all of the children danced together to classical piano music. Killian watched closely for Penelope who was at the front row, a smile creeping upon his lips as he watched her move with grace; now he understood those annoying parents who wanted to film everything their children participated in. It was fascinating to watch, especially knowing how much Penelope loved it. Once the first song was over, the girls received loud clapping and cheering that continued even when the courtain was pulled. Ms. Bell informed them there would be a short intermission before the next part.

"That'll be Penny's solo," Emma informed him with a hint of nervousness in her own voice. "She's missed a lot of rehearsals back when she was ill, but she worked so hard to keep up and she earned this. She'd be devastated if she made a mistake."

"She won't." Killian assured her, unexplicably certain of his own words. "She's going to do just fine."

Emma smiled at that, playing with them hem of her dress and looking a lot like a little girl herself before her eyes met his and she spoke again. "I hope so. She really wants to rock this, since you're here to watch her tonight."

Before Killian could respond, the courtains opened again and a single spotlight iluminated the middle of the stage where Penelope stood. She looked towards the crowd hesitantly until she found the spot they were seated at, obvious relief washing through her features before she took a small bow and another classical tune played on a piano began. Killian didn't know anything of ballet, but the way Penelope gracefully moved and angled her body along with her arms and legs seemed to take everyone's breath away, including his. The warmth of pride that cursed through him was so intense he wanted everyone to know the little girl on stage was his daughter.

Sooner than he expected, the song came to an end and so did Penelope's solo. She moved from her elaborate position and to the front of the stage where she took a bow as she got a standing ovation not only from her parents but from the whole crowd. Her face looked as pink as her tutu, and Killian wished nothing more than to hold her and tell her how amazing she'd been.

Once they seated again, Killian and Emma exchanged a heartfelt smile. He was so grateful she'd invited him to be there and share this moment with her and Penny; she seemed just as touched by Penelope's solo as he, but there wasn't any time to comment on it since the other girls from before joined Penny for yet another presentation. It was just as good as the first one, though Killian admitted he'd much rather see Penelope dance another solo. His little girl's passion for dancing reflected on her skills perfectly.

After the last dance ended, all of the girls joined at the front of the stage along with Ms. Bell and they all took a bow together. Once more there was a standing ovation and the clapping of the excited parents and family of the ballerinas took a while to die out. Every soul in the precint seemed anxious to get to their wee ones, and Emma was quick on taking his hand and leading him to the sideways of the stage where, one by one, Ms. Bell conducted her students towards her parents.

They found Penelope chatting to two other girls who Killian recognized as Louise and Maya; they were her best friends and also went to the same daycare Penny did. It was obvious she was always talking about them both, and it was clear they really were good friends. Once their daughter saw them approach, however, she rushed to them without second thoughts.

"Mama! Killian!" She hugged their legs and smashed her face on the space between them, making Killian chuckle before she looked up at them with expectation. "Did you see me? I didn't miss a step! I made it!"

"Of course we did, baby." Emma crouched down to pick Penelope up and place a kiss on her cheek. "You were amazing."

On their way out, Killian followed Emma as she conversed with the other parents and with Ms. Bell. If anyone got curious to what his relationship with Emma was, no one of them asked, and Killian was relieved, especially his conversation with Penelope earlier that day. Back to his car, Penelope asked for pizza and neither of them could really say no. She deserved the celebration, and Killian didn't want the night to end quite yet.

Penelope ate more pepperoni pizza than it was healthy for a three year old, but Killian could tell Emma was making an exception. On their way home she was already half asleep, bobby pins still on her hair and glitter on her cheeks. When Killian parked in front of Emma's building, he and Emma exchanged a look and opened their mouths at the same time to speak.

"You go," Emma smiled.

"I was going to offer helping you putting her to bed." Killian glanced at the sleeping little girl on the back seat and grinned at her peaceful, sleeping features. "I can carry her up."

Emma agreed instantly; their ride up to the apartment was quiet, Penelope's little nose brushing against his neck while he held her and him and Emma seeming to share a neverending smile everytime their eyes met. For some reason he couldn't explain, Killian grew nervous as he entered the apartment he'd just been at hours before. Perhaps Penelope's words from earlier had really shook him.

Killian carefully transferred Penelope from his arms to Emma's after he placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead. It was still friday, but he still didn't know when he'd be able to see her again since he wasn't sure Emma had plans the next day.

"I'll be right back." Emma whispered to him before disappearing into the hallway with Penelope, most likely to get her ready for bed while she was still asleep without waking in that mysterious ways mothers always did.

He didn't know exactly what to do with himself while he waited, but Killian couldn't help but be immediately drawn to the multiple pictures in the walls of the living room. He hoped he wasn't stepping over any boundaries as the curiosity won over and he allowed himself to look.

There were a lot of pictures of Emma with an older blonde woman and Penelope; Killian assumed she was Ingrid, her loving but according to Emma a little nosy mother. There was one of an small Emma, perhaps the same age as Penelope was now cuddled up in Ingrid's arms in winter clothing, purple scarf, green eyes and the rest. Killian's heart warmed as he moved on to the following photos, of Emma with a fairly large group of women her age; he remembered she'd mentioned she sometimes had girl nights with her closest friends and Killian figured they must be as united as they looked.

The last portrait that caught his eye was one of Emma in a hospital bed holding a very small bundle dressed pink. Penelope's face was barely visible through the thick blanket, and it must've been taken hours after her birth; Emma's features showed nothing but love and utter adoration despite the pain she went through not long before, and yet completely unaware of the photograph being taken. A sense of longing cursed through him, an irracional urge to want to go back in time as if he could've participated in that moment. It would've been impossible, of course, considering he didn't even know the two of them existed, but he couldn't help it all the same.

"She was so small I was afraid to hold her at first." Emma's voice was so soft when it came from his left he wasn't even startled by her sudden return. She didn't look offended that he had been obviously looking at her pictures, instead, she just sounded a tad bit nostalgic. "March 3rd. She was born March 3rd."

It was a small information, but Emma had never told him that before, something important for a child and yet forgotten in between their adult lives. "Fuck, I was so scared." Emma smirked at his surprised expression when she cursed freely. "I imagine every mother must be, but it wasn't until I held her that I realized it was me and her against the world. That thought had always been comforting, but it was a little frightening too. If I screwed up, it'd be all on me."

"But you didn't." Killian reminded her gently. "You've done an amazing job. Penelope is the most incredible child I've ever met. I'm biased, as you are, but I know you couldn't have done it better. She's perfect."

Emma smile widened after he spoke and Killian knew it was important for her to be reassured she was doing a good job. If he were a single parent, he imagined he'd need it as well. If he felt insecure about how he did with Penelope, he could only imagine how it felt for Emma.

"Yeah. I think I've done pretty good."

 **XXX**

After requesting for a glass of water, Killian figured it was time to go. As much as he wanted to spend some time alone with Emma, it was late, they were both tired from long weeks and she had already suggested they took Penelope to the park on sunday, so it was best to call it a night.

Emma insisted she walked him back to his car with an excuse about possible lurking mugglers outside and Killian didn't oppose. Just as they reached his vehicle Emma turned to him, so bluntly speaking he was almost sure he'd misheard her.

"Penelope asked me if you were my boyfriend this morning." She didn't seem mad, nor upset, simply curious, her foot kicking an imaginary stone as she folded her arms across her chest and looking down before hesitantly meeting his eye again.

"She did the same with me before we left for her presentation." Killian hoped his words would soothe her at least, since his heart was nearly beating out of his chest. He had no idea where she was going with this conversation and it terrified him. "I suppose she's confused her mum has a male friend."

Emma raised an eyebrow at him, a smile tugging the corner of her lip. "You're not my only male friend, you know." Killian pressed his lips to a tight line; why did that bother him so much? "I think maybe she just wants to spend more time with you."

"Perhaps." Killian agreed carefully, still not sure where Emma wanted to go by mentioning what Penelope had said. "And I would never oppose to that, as you know. Her heart's desire, that is all I wish for her to have."

She was silent as she considered him, and Killian wondered if he could've possibly said something that offended her. Before he could think of anything else to add, Emma spoke. "Maybe I want you to spend more time with us, too."

It _could_ be a friendly invite, simply Emma Swan telling him she was consenting to him playing a bigger part on their lives. It was what he _should_ believe it was. Allowing himself to hope for more was something Killian Jones knew better than to do, and still there was a small part of him considering Emma might've meant that _she_ wanted to spend more time with him as well. Perhaps it was seeing baby Penelope with Emma on her wall, perhaps it was the bottled up feeling of _more_ that he'd been coping with for a while now, but in that moment, that tiny drop of courage was all that it took.

Killian's handly boldly tugged on her waist until she was pressed against him at the same time his mouth met hers. He could feel Emma's initial shock disappearing as quickly as he had acted. His lips moved against hers and she reciprocated in kind, her delicate hands craddling his face as they lovingly shared their passion. Killian perished on the thought of ever stopping kissing her.

Emma Swan was magic, just as he knew she'd be.


End file.
